Nubes
by DeelitDuLac
Summary: Un grito en la noche. Una mente que se recompone. Al final, sus sacrificios siempre valen la pena.


Todos los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Advertencias: Situaciones adultas, spoilers de Sinsajo.

Nubes

Siente la primera punzada de dolor a media noche.

Es el primer día de la semana que ha podido dormir, así que se limita a dar la vuelta y poner las manos sobre su vientre, las cicatrices forman un camino lleno de baches sobre su piel. Siente que el bebé se mueve dentro de ella pero lo ha estado haciendo por los últimos días, así que no se preocupa demasiado. Da la vuelta de nuevo, intentando aliviar un poco de la presión que siente en la parte baja de la espalda, en los huesos.

Peeta se mueve con ella y suelta un resoplido, Katniss supone que no es fácil dormir con ella cuando lo único que hace es dar vueltas en la cama y patear las cobijas cuando comienza a darle calor. Los brazos de Peeta van hacia ella y la rodean, aunque no lo logran por completo. Katniss intenta quedarse muy quieta, acostada boca arriba y viendo hacia el techo, pero pronto la presión en su columna hace que se siente con la espalda recargada en la pared.

–¿Estás bien?–la voz de Peeta está nublada de sueño y habla arrastrando las palabras, a penas consciente.

–Ajá. Anda, vuélvete a dormir.

Sabe que mañana él tendrá que ir a trabajar a la panadería, levantarse antes del alba y correr hacia el centro del distrito, así que intenta no moverse y no hacer ruido, hasta que siente un chorro de líquido caliente bajándole por las piernas.

Decir que está aterrada es poco.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva pujando, pero el sol ya tiene rato que se ha escondido. Siente que la desmembran desde dentro, que cada uno de sus huesos protesta, que le duele hasta el dedo pequeño del pie. Sabía desde el principio que esta era una mala idea, que ella sería una mala madre, que jamás tuvo un buen ejemplo para serlo. Sabe que está demasiado rota, que su cabeza no está en el lugar adecuado, y no se hable de Peeta.

Así que se da por vencida. Siente sus piernas caer sobre el colchón, su cuerpo volviéndose límpido sobre las sábanas blancas, como si de repente todos sus huesos se volvieran de goma. La partera le grita que siga pujando desde los pies de la cama, pero no podría importarle menos.

Tal vez así es mejor, tal vez este bebé no está destinado a nacer.

Sae le está agarrando la mano, presionándola tan fuerte con sus dedos callosos que cree que le va a romper los huesos. La anciana se acerca a su oído.

–Niña, escúchame. Te has dado por vencida en muchas cosas, pero no en esto, no en esto. Sé que sientes que no la pudiste salvar, así que has esto por ella–claro, tenía que sacar a Prim, como si la sensación de que te parten la cadera a la mitad no fuera suficiente dolor–imagínala aquí contigo, ¿qué te diría, Katniss?

Bueno, supone que Prim estaría esperando al bebé con una cobijita bordada a mano, y le estaría gritando que ella puede, que no fuera cobarde, que se muere por conocer a su sobrino.

No sabe de donde (o tal vez lo sabe perfectamente), pero reúne la fuerza necesaria para levantar las rodillas del colchón y pujar una vez más.

Sus gritos se funden con el llanto del bebé.

–––––

Tiene al bebé pegado contra su pecho. Hace calor, así que están cubiertos por sólo una ligera sábana. Katniss se mece hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cantando una canción lenta, un aire de montaña. Los ojos del bebé son muy grises, como los suyos, aunque se pregunta si se quedarán así o se pondrán más azules.

Peeta abre la puerta de la habitación muy despacio, tiene entre las manos un cuenco lleno de sopa de pollo. Huele delicioso.

Toma el bebé de entre los brazos de Katniss y ella comienza a comer, llevándose la cuchara a la boca con manos temblorosas. Peeta se sienta en la mecedora que está a un lado de la ventana y besa la cabecita del bebé una y otra vez. La luz del sol se cuela entre las cortinas, es suave, amarilla, y les da un aire casi divino. Las motitas de polvo danzan entre los rizos rubios de Peeta y resaltan las arrugas que tiene en el contorno de los ojos y en la frente.

Ya no se ve como un chico, para nada. Cada vez cojea más, y aunque ella no quiere darse cuenta, no puede evitarlo; cuando se quita la pierna de metal por la noche siempre frunce las cejas y aprieta la mandíbula.

Lo único que quiere es que pueda jugar con su hijo por muchos años más, que las heridas del Capitolio no se lo lleven demasiado pronto. No sabe lo que haría sin sus cuencos de caldo de pollo, o sin sus dedos que siempre encuentran caminos bajo la tela, o sin su boca que sabe a pan recién horneado.

–––––

Son los últimos días de verano que les quedan, así que comen en el jardín.

El bebé está pegado al pecho de Katniss mientras Peeta revuelve una vez más el estofado. Cuando Riley termina de comer, su mamá lo pone en una canasta bajo la sombra de un árbol y abraza a Peeta por detrás, su olor la embriaga, la intoxica.

Peeta la besa, olvidando el caldo que está en el fuego. La abraza por la cintura y la levanta del suelo. Katniss no encuentra otro lugar donde poner las piernas más que enredadas en él.

Ambos caen al pasto suave del jardín y sus manos se mueven con voluntad propia, como siempre.

A lo lejos, a lo alto, las nubes se mueven con el suave viento que sopla. Son muy blancas y cubren el sol justo cuando deben de hacerlo, cuando Katniss mira hacia arriba y suelta un gemido casi imperceptible. Las nubes son lentas, como los dedos de Peeta que bailan por todos lados, que, después de tanto tiempo, aún no saben si deben ir hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Las nubes se van convirtiendo poco a poco en manchones grises, hasta que desaparecen por completo y el cielo se vuelve un lienzo negro, con estrellas brillantes titilando sobre sus cabezas.

Riley despierta y Katniss corre a tomarlo en brazos.

Peeta se ríe y promete, por centésima ocasión, que ahora si es la última vez que lo hacen en jardín.

Muchas gracias por leer,

Dee.


End file.
